Arranged
by ELMtree87
Summary: What if Jocelyn and Luke never found out that Valentine was evil? Will they ever find out what he did? Will the they be able to stop him if he has already succeeded?
1. Chapter 1

**As you can see, I decided to start a new story. **

**I WILL be continuing Alternate City of Bone and I will try to update soon. Also I have put up links to all of the characters outfits on my profile, so be sure to check those out. **

**I don't own the mortal instruments. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**This story is basically about what would happen if Jocelyn had never discovered that Valentine was evil. The uprising seceded because Jocelyn never stopped it, Luke is still a shadowhunter, and Jace's parents are still alive. **

_**READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT: **_**To clear some things up, Maia is a shadowhunter (I needed another girl and didn't want to make one up) and her last name is Wayland. Luke is second in command because he wasn't turned into a werewolf, Stephan is third. The Lightwoods were never banished to New York and they are currently important members of the circle. Jace moved away from Idris with Stephan after Celine died (He was ten at the time). He has never been affiliated with the names Wayland, Morgenstern, or Lightwood. Also I am planning to included Magnus, Simon, Raphael, Jordan, and the other important downworlders, but they won't come in till later in the story. **

Chapter 1-

Clary's POV

It was almost seven when Isabelle Lightwood, Maia Wayland, and I started to get ready. This evening was the sixteenth anniversary of my father's defeat of the corrupted Clave. They had been making a peace treaty with the downworlders. The circle, my father's army, created the uprising in order to destroy the accords.

The most important members of the circle are my parents, Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern, Luke Graymark, the Waylands, the Lightwoods, the Penhollows, the Verlacs, and the Herondales. Stephan Herondale was my father's third in command. However, after the death of his wife, Céline, he took his son, Jace, and moved away. That was another reason this dinner was important, the Herondales would be returning to Idris.

"Clary, your dress is so amazing," said Maia.

"Thanks," I replied. I was wearing a turquoise ball gown and silver pumps. For jewelry I had on a silver necklace that was covered in pearls and a small tiara holding down my long, red curls. Izzy had done my make up so that it made my greens eyes look like emeralds. "You guys look gorgeous too."

Izzy had on a long lavender dress that was tide at the waist with a piece of dark purple silk. She had on a pair of silver pumps and she had wrapped her silvery gold whip around her arm to make it look like a bracelet. Her long black hair was pulled up into an intricate twist.

Maia had on a long multi colored dress that made her skin look like melted caramel. She had on a pair of light orange heels and she had gold cuffs on each arm. Her curly hair was pulled back in messy bun.

"We should really get going. I want to get a spot near the Herondales. I want to hear all about the mundane world," said Izzy. We grabbed our purses and walked out the door.

Since there was no modern technology in Idris we had a horse drawn carriage waiting outside. The driver opened the door and let us into the plush interior.

About ten minutes later we arrived at the Accords Hall. This was the very place were the circle had defeat the Clave. The inside was packed. This room was filled with the less important. They could eat socialize while the top families of the Circle had dinner. We hurried through the large room and headed toward the dining hall.

I quickly looked around the room in order to locate someone interesting. I finally spot Izzy's older brother Alec in corner talking to a group of teenagers. Write in the center was, of course, the mega slut Aline Penhollow. Tonight she was wearing tight bright red dresses that went halfway down her chest and barely covered her butt. She then had on a pair of gold thigh high stiletto boots.

"Hello ladies don't you look gorgeous," said Sebastian Verlac. He was Aline's cousin and a total perv that flirted with Izzy, Maia, and I every time he saw you.

"Hello, Sebastian," said Isabelle with as much venom as possible. "Alec, Aline hello as well."

"Hey girls," said Alec with a smile. "You guys have to meet Jace. Come on he's over here." With that we followed Alec to the other side of the room.

This was the moment that I first saw Jace Herondale and let me tell you he looked like a god. Everything about hi was golden. His hair was gold. His eyes were gold. Even his skin had a goldish tint to it. He was talking to a group of circle members, including my parents.

"Oh, Clarissa!" exclaimed my mother when she noticed us approaching. She was wearing a cream and gold ball gown that hugged her curves. She also had a gold medallion hanging around her neck. "You look beautiful."

I smile in response. "Girls," said Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle's mother, "Have you met the Herondale yet?"

"I don't believe we have," I replied.

With that the golden boy stuck out his hand. "Jace Herondale." He said in a velvety voice.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, but everyone calls me Clary," I replied. After Izzy and Maia had introduced themselves we headed back over to the other people our age.

"I suppose I ought to thank you for coming when you did. I don't know how much more politics I could have taken," said Jace.

"You're very welcome then," I said.

Time seemed to pass very quickly. Within a matter of minutes Jace and Aline had left the room, only to return just before dinner was served with their clothes and hair slightly ore rustled then they were before.

Dinner was rather uneventful, until father stood up to make his speech. "… Today I also wish to announce a new bond between our families. I am pleased to announce that my daughter, Clarissa, will be marrying…"

**What do you guys think? Good, bad, amazing? Review! I need feedback! I apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I was editing this really late. **

**Who do you think she will be marrying, Jace, Alec, or Sebastian. (This is an arranged marriage so it doesn't really matter that Alec is gay. Also he's not out of the closet yet.)**

**I posted pictures of all the dresses on my profile. Check them out.**

**-ELM**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! Yay!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to this story. It means so much that you guys did that. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, but I also feel like it is pretty good. I hope you guys enjoy it as well. **

**I do not own the mortal instruments. They belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Clary's POV**

"I am pleased to announce that my daughter, Clarissa, will be marrying Sebastian Verlac," My father said with a smile. I couldn't believe it. I was marring _him _the perverted creep that is always checking Isabella, Maia, and I out. Oh yeah, I'm also only sixteen and he's nineteen. And then it happened. He freaken winked at me. That's right he _winked._ I involuntarily gaged at that only to receive a glare from my parents.

The meal started, but I had lost my appetite. After my father's announcement he made Maia and Sebastian switch seats. The perv has since tried to hold my hand twelve times, play with my hair five times, and touch my thighs twice- make that three times.

I slapped his hand away- again and shot him my coldest glare. I then turned my attention to the conversation that was going on between my parents, Stephan Herondale, and Luke Graymark. "Valentine," snapped Luke, "We cannot kill all the downworlders. We rely too much on them. If they were killed then the Nephilim would be soon to follow."

"That's where your wrong Lucian," my father replied venomously, "We do not need those inferior creature in any way, shape, or form."

"How any people would have died without a warlock's potion? And how about their portals? We use those quite a bit don't we?" Luke replied.

"Let's change the subject, this is not the time or place to talk about this," said Jocelyn hurriedly.

"Let's" said Valentine, "Lucian would you care to join me for a small hunt after the party? There is a werewolf pack not far from the city."

"Of course."

I spent the rest of the meal starring of into space and swatting away Sebastian's hands. _Seriously, _I thought, _how long is it going to take for him to realize that I don't want his dirty hand all over me?_

After what seemed like hours the dinner ended. I was about to leave when my mother asked Sebastian and I to wait a second. "Yes, mother."

"oh, I was just wanting to announce you two as a couple, but I believe your father does wish too talk to you." My father was currently giving one of the servants a task. "Sebastain, do you have a ring for my daughter? I'd hate to announce her engagement without one because the first thing everyone wants to see is the ring."

"Oh, yes. Of course." With that he pulled out the ugliest ring I had ever seen. It was a diamond elephant. Literally. The band was its trunk and at the top was its head.

"Isn't that just lovely," said Jocelyn before walking away.

"An elephant?" I asked hoping he was joking and would pull out the real ring.

"Yeah. When I saw it, I just thought of you." At that my mouth fell wide open. I remind him of an elephant! I remind him of gray, fat, hairy, elephant. "Speechless with joy I see. That's not the best part. I had it engraved." He turned over the ring and there engraved on the inside of the ring was- "Just a little sneak peak for what will be inside you every night once we are married." And then, he winked. Yes, he freaken winked. Cue barfing now. He then slipped the ring on my finger. I stared at it for a second before running away as fast as I possibly could.

I ran past my father who tried to stop me. Past my mother. Past all the people gathered in the main hall, till I found Izzy and Maia talking to Jace and Alec.

"Izzy, Maia," I squeaked. "Will you guys run away with me?"

"What's wrong Clare?" asked a concerned Isabelle. For an answer I handed her the ring.

"What's wrong with thi- wait is it an elephant?"

I nodded. "Apparently it reminded him of me." At that Jace burst out laughing, only to receive venomous glares from Izzy and Maia. "It gets worse," I said. I then showed her the engraving and told her what he said.

"Ewwww!"

"Wait, wait, wait," said Jace, who was out of breath from all his laughter, "he gave you an elephant ring with his dick engraved on it?"

"Yeah." Cue new round of laughter.

"Clarissa, you ran out of their so fast I was afraid you didn't like the ring,but of course you wanted to show it to all little friends," said Sebastian from behind me. Cue more laughter from Jace. "What's so funny, Herondale?" Jace completely ignored him.

Sebastian waved him off before yanking my hand and dragging me over to the dance floor. "Let's dance my sweet," he whispered in my ear. I shivered, but it was the 'I'm scared for my life' shiver not the other type. He of course mistook the meaning of my pulled my small body close to his and placed his hands right on my ass. When I tried to pull away he just pulled me closer and squeezed my ass. Hard.

The ball past painfully slow. By the end I was positive that I was going to have some bruises from how Sebastian was grabbing me. After words, wasn't much better. Valentine invited Sebastian over so that the three of us could talk before he and Luke went hunting.

The carriage ride was extremely uncomfortable. My _fiancée_ and I had gotten on all to ourselves. He of course thought this meant that we would be making out the entire trip to Morgenstern Manor. Thank fully we got the house before my hair and clothing had been messed up too much.

My father ushered us into his study. We each took a seat across from my father. He was looking between the two of us slowly.

"Sebastian," he said. "As my soon to be son in law here are several things we must talk about. First off, I do know that Jocelyn wants grandchildren. I want someone who may take control of the Circle after my death. Can I trust you to reproduce with my daughter and create fine leaders?"

"Of course, sir."

"Also, I don't want the Morgenstern name to lost. Therefore any child you create will be a Morgenstern-Verlac, understood?"

"Crystal clear."

"My last subject is your living arrangements after the wedding. Jocelyn and I have decided to build you two a manor just down the road from here. It will be large enough for multiple children as well as plenty of room for entertainment."

"Thank you, sir," Sebastian replied.

"Also, you are welcome to use any of the manors out in the countryside. I personally have always felt that country is the best escape from our everyday live. Now I mustn't keep Lucian waiting any longer. Tomorrow, we shall talk about your future in the Circle," with that Valentine showed us out of the study.

My mother practically pushed Sebastian out the door before cornering me. "I can't believe my little Clare-bare is getting married. You are going to look so amazing. You two will be the envy of Idris. Clarissa Verlac," she said. I patted her back affectionately.

About twenty minutes later I excused myself from the conversation and went to my room. I slipped of my dress and looked at my body in the mirror. You could see were a bruise was forming on my wrist from him dragging me around. However, it was the worst on butt. It was already a sickening purple. I could only imagine how painful it was going to be to sit down tomorrow.

I washed off all my makeup and pulled on a white cotton night gown with little pink bows on it. I then brushed through my curly red hair before pulling it back in a messy bun. I got in my large bed and pulled my black sleep mask down over my eyes.

_I was standing on a cliff looking out over Lake Lyn. I could hear footsteps behind me but I didn't bother to turn around. I know it would only make me more worried if I did._

_ "Hello little sister," said my elder brother from behind me. _

_ "Jonathan," I whisper. I turn around and look into his cold, black eyes. Everything about him was exactly the same, except for the black leathery wings that protruded out of his back. _

_ "Your angel boy won't be able to save you now will he," said Jon with a cold, unforgiving smile._

_ "Yes, yes he will," I said. I looked up towards the sky. I could see something flying towards edge of the cliff. All I could tell about it was that it was gold. Completely gold. I had no idea what it, but I knew that it was coming to save me._

_ Suddenly Jonathan jumped into the air and flew straight towards the golden thing. They began to mix in a swirl of colors. Gold, black, gold, black—_

"Awwwwwwwwwwww"

My eyes flew open at the sound of the scream. I pushed my sleep mask up to my forehead and jumped out of bed. I then grabbed my bright pink bath robe and slipped on my bunny slippers before running down stairs.

I the entry way stood Valentine and Stephan holding up a bloody and torn up Luke. Jocelyn and Jace both stood to the side watching as they brought Luke into the infirmary. About ten minutes later Jace finally noticed my presence.

"Nice slippers," he said with a smirk. I glared back at him. By this point my mother had gone into help the two men.

"What happened?" I asked Jace.

"They were out fighting a werewolf pack, one got through. Lucian was bit." I gasped. If he was bit then he could become a… a werewolf. _Calm down Clare-bare. _I thought, Not all bits result in a change._ But the majority of them do._

**A/N-**

**Review, Review, Review! **

**I have a link to Clary's sleepwear on profile check it out. **

**Review, Review, Review!**

**-ELM**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is mainly a filler, but the next one will be start of the "rising action". This chapter also has a tiny part from Jace's POV. **

**Also I am going to start looking for a beta. So contact me if you're interested. **

**I do not own the mortal instruments.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Clary's POV**

It has been a month since Luke was bitten. When the full moon had come around, Luke had gone through the transformation. The next morning my mother had found him covered in blood lying on our front porch. After talking with my Father, Luke decided that he would rather die than be a werewolf, so he killed himself.

The circle was still morning Luke's death, but Stephen Herondale had taken his place as second in command. The manor that Sebastian and I would be sharing was underway. We would be married and living in it by the end of the month.

I was lying in bed starring at the ceiling. I knew I had to get up, but I honestly didn't want to. If I got up then I'd have to go do something for my wedding. If I did that, then I'd have to except that I was getting married to a creepy pervert that I couldn't stand.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the door opening. It was Jocelyn. "Clarissa, it's time to get up," She said, "We are looking at flowers in an hour."

Her emerald green eyes stared into mine. After a slight hesitation, I signed and pulled myself out of bed. I walked into my bathroom and locked the door. I undressed as slowly as I possibly could. I then took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. Where my skin had once a pale cream color, it was black and purple with bruises.

The most recent was a hand shaped bruise on my side. Sebastian had come over yesterday. During the morning, he had been talking to my father about the Circle. That afternoon however, we had been standing alone in the parlor. I had been leaning against the wall looking at anything but him. "Look at me," he had said. I ignored him.

Suddenly his hands were clamped around my jaw. He forced my head to look up into his beady black eyes. "I said look at me. You are my fiancée, you will be my wife. You. Are. Mine." He growled. "When I tell you to do something you WILL do it." He moved his hands down caressing my body. He stopped just above my hip. He then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Kiss me." I tried to ignore him again, but he squeezed my side with all his might. I let out a squeal of pain before pressing my lips to his.

He slammed my body up against the wall and grabbed my breast with his hand, leaving the other on my hip. I gasped in pain when he squeezed my boob. He took the opportunity to pry my mouth open and plunge his tongue down my throat.

Just when he was about to try to pull my shirt off, guess who walk in. My golden hero was none other than Jace Herondale. Sebastian jumped off of me and proclaimed, "Clarissa, told you we shouldn't do it here where just anybody could walk in." He then turned to Jace and said, "Sorry 'bout that. She can't seem to keep her hands off of me, not that I mind." He then did his famous creeper wink and walked out the door. Jace and I stood there awkwardly before he asked if I was okay. I had told him I was and quickly left the room.

I shook my head and come back to my body that was standing naked in the bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror once more before stepping in the shower and letting the blazing hot water caress my skin. It felt so good on my broken body. I couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like in Jace's tan, well-muscled arms. _Come on Clare, _I thought, _you have got to stop thinking about him like that. You're marrying Sebastian, for angel's sake._

I turned off the water and wrapped my soft white towel around my body. I then walked back into my bedroom and picked out my outfit for the morning. It was a light blue dress with pink and navy blue strips. It went to my mid thighs and was strapless. I then curled my hair and stuck a white flower in it. For shoes I wore a pair of sandals with a bow on the front.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed and orange before heading out to meet Jocelyn, Isabelle, and Maia. We were going to go pick out flowers for the wedding, although I of course would be happy with no flowers and even better, no wedding.

"Let's get this over with," I said upon seeing them. We went to a shop called Janet's Geraniums. I walked through the door and pointed to the first flowers I saw. They happened to be yellow lilies. Now, I turned to leave, but Isabelle grabbed my wrist and complained about how yellow would clash with her dress. So, in the end we got white lilies.

"Now what do you want to do?" asked Maia.

"Let's go hunting," said Izzy, "we haven't done that in forever." We all agreed.

After that Izzy got ahold of Jace and Alec, the agreed to come with us. The three of us hurried up to Isabelle's room so that she could force us into the slutty cloths that demons like. After having three hours of trying on cloths, putting on makeup, and doing our hair we walked down stairs to meet the guys.

Izzy was wearing a bright red corset top with skin tight leather pants. She also had on a pair of black lace-up boots. She had straightened her long black hair and left it down. As usual her whip was wrapped around her arm like a bracelet.

Maia was wearing a maroon, one shoulder dress, with gold studs on it. It hugged her curvy body in the right places and brought out her olive skin. She had on gold hoop earrings and tan heeled sandals. Her curly hair was up in a messy bun.

I was extremely self-conscious in a black and blue corset dress that Izzy had forced e into. However, when Izzy mentioned that in this outfit it would be easy to cheat on Sebastian, I began to like it a lot more.

**Jace's POV**

Alec and I were standing in the Lightwood's entrance hall waiting for the girls. My heart was pumping in anticipation at seeing what she was wearing. Over the past month I had found myself attracted to the only girl in all of Idris that I couldn't have, Clary. _Why does she have to be marrying that fagot? _I thought. _She doesn't even like him. Everyone knows it. _Sebastian didn't even treat her like the goddess she was. Instead he acted like Clary was his personal play toy.

Yesterday, before I had walked into the parlor and saved Clary, I had heard what he was saying. It was disgusting how he treated her like a trophy. It had taken all of my restraint not to kill him right then and there. I could feel the anger building up in my body just at the thought of that guy. I was about to punch the wall, when Isabelle walked down the stairs.

She, of course, looked like a deadly angel in her outfit. Isabelle was without a doubt, amazingly hot and sexy. However, she seemed more like a little sister to me, probably because of his new found friendship with Alec. They had known each other for little over a month and they were already parabatia Behind Izzy came Maia. She too was highly attractive, but I had never been a fan of dark skin, even if she wasn't black. She was in a maroon dress. It looked hot.

Last was Clary. She was wearing a black and blue lacy dress that hugged her curves came out in ruffle that stopped just above her mid thighs. While Izzy and Maia were attractive in their dresses, Clary was beautiful. Something seemed wrong though. Her precious curls were pulled back instead of lose how I had always liked.

I walk toward Clary and pulled the pins out of her hair. The ringlets fell down covering her shoulders in an expanse of fire. "Much better," I breathed into her ear. I was rewarded with the shiver that rippled through her petite body.

"Let's get going," said Izzy. She then walked straight through the portal. The rest of us piled in behind her.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry. I know this chapter was extremely bad. However it was a filler. Next chapter won't be. What did you guys think of the scene with Clary and Sebastian? Did you like Jace's POV? Review, I need to know these things. **

**All outfits are on my profile, check 'm out. **

**Once again I am looking for a beta. Contact me.**

**It would be amazing if I could get 4 more reviews. I'd then be at ten. **

**So…**

**Please click on the blue words that say "Review this Chapter".**

**Then review! **

**-ELM**

**Ps. **_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry that I have been updating for a really long time. I got caught up in life. So…**

**ALTURNATE CITY OF BONES- Now on hiatus I will try to finish at some point.**

**ARRANGED- Also on hiatus, will try to finish.**

**CATCHING JACE- I don't really know where to go with this story. However, if I get a good idea I will finish it. **

**I kinda want to start a new story for Percy Jackson (I resently became re-obsessed with this series). So look for that if it does happen.**

**~ELM**


	5. Adoption AN

**A/N-**

** Wow, you guys must hate me for not updating. I've had some things happen that I really didn't plan on, because of this, I don't think I'll be able to finish this story. It will be up for adoption. PM me or review if you would like to finish it. I will wait two weeks before deciding who gets the story. I'm sorry that I have to do this, but it's just too much for me right now. **

**~ELM**


	6. Adoption AN 2

**A/N-**

** I've had quite a few people ask me who adopted this story. So far no one has offered. I am still accepting offers if anyone would like to continue this story. So please either PM me or review if you would like to finish it. **

**~ELM**


	7. Adoption AN 3

**A/N-**

**Hey guy, just letting you know that **_**LoveDenied **_**will be adopting the story. She's using my old chapters, and will hopefully be posting soon. A link to her profile is below. Thanks.**

** u/2525115/**

**~ELM**


End file.
